Colour Split
by Agliophobia
Summary: An Overwatch AU named Colour Split. what if the team colours meant more than just which team you are on? ((Based on an RP))
1. Chapter 1

In this world some are born with blue blood , they are destined for greatness, wealth and power. For those with the blood that runs blue like the rivers and deep oceans life shall be easy and they will grow up to be the elite of humanity. However, there are another group of humans with the a colour oh so different to the blue that rules over them. These tortured souls are the red bloods, power and anger runs through their veins, they have been abused and used as toys by the blue bloods for many a years now.

It has been 10 years since the red bloods began their rise to power against the blue empire, those with red blood were a rarity now a days as they had been a gargantuan massacre of their kind. It was… horrific. It was soon deemed illegal to help a red or even speak with them, they were a "lower class" to the blues.

\- Current Time -

It was a late night within the kingdom, things were peaceful and the breeze was quiet and soft. A squadron of blues are gathered within their dormitory, it was extremely cozy and warm. They had just come back from a tiring mission and were generously celebrating their return back with drinks and food. The leader of the group, a young man named Shimada Genji , sat to the side of the small party. His mind reflecting on the mission they had just returned from, all the horrible things he witnessed outside the safe walls of the kingdom. The experience was traumatising. Genji looks down at the katana resting in his hands, the green haired male did not like resorting to violence if it could be avoided. But when the commanders forced him… kill that family because of their blood colour it made his stomach knot. He lets a small sigh escape himself before a familiar hand makes contact with his shoulder.

"Genji, love, what's the matter?" the brit asked, genuinely curious as to what was bothering her leader. Lena Oxton , code name Tracer , was the spy on their time and very good at her job despite her loud and bubbly personality. "Is that mission still bothering you?" she guessed, receiving a nod in response. Genji's grip on the blade tightened "we killed them for no reason Lena.. it feels horrible. I have killed many before, but this; this feels so wrong." he scoffed quietly. "We killed them because their blood runs red!" his voice began to rise, it was clear he was upset. Lena pulls him into an embrace "hey, hey, boss man. Calm down, ok?" the english attempts to calm him down not liking that he was getting so riled up. "I am sure they understood why you did it." Oxton continues to state. "I shouldn't have had to do it in the first place!" Genji yells.

The rest of the team's attention turns the two and the scene Genji was creating. "Everything ok?" a certain Swiss chimed from her seat, Angela was a bit confused as to what was actually going on. "It is noth-"

As he was about to respond to his teammate a huge explosion happens not to far away from their cabin, the blue bloods rushed outside to see what on earth caused it. A building containing their superior officers was completely destroyed, the soldiers and all. The flames of the explosion roared , they were bright and a weird shade of orange.

"W-What happened?!" Lena gasps , her eyes widening in pure shock. No one had an answer to their question, they just stared. "... ! a-ahem! Jack, Angela and Jesse go look for survivors inside the wreckage. Lena and Amelie will go to higher ground and give us reckon, whilst me and Reinhardt evacuate the surrounding area. We don't know if anymore explosions will happen". Genji gave the order getting a simple 'roger!' back from his squadron as they all race off to their jobs.

-With Reinhardt and Genji-

The two blues raced around the area checking for anymore explosives and evacuating citizens nearby. Reinhardt chucked softly watching the families rushed off "i love being able to help." the German smiled widely before turning to Genji with a quizzical expression. "So any ideas on what the hell is happening , my friend?" the bigger male asks no having a single clue himself. "Hmm… not really but i doubt it was an accident though." the shimada walked beside his masculine companion, thinking hard on why anyone would kill their superiors. "You do not think it could have been a red blood operation?" the German wonders, looking a bit worried "i hope it is not." Genji nods "mhm. Me too."

A loud and rapid beep was heard in both their earpieces , the noise was rather annoying but it gets their attention so it works. They both answer and a familiar french accent starts to speak. "I do not want to alarm anyone but we have a situation at the scen-.!" an audible can be faintly heard as a yelling brit begins to shout things frantically. "There are these people! They are big and scary and one of them is a jet plane!" the signal crashes. "..what the..-" Genji blinks in confusion. "I think it would be wise if we returned, comrade." Wilhelm suggests, before they both turn back and run towards the sight of the explosion.

-Back with everyone -

After running all the way back, the blues gather in the now safe to enter remains of the building. They all look about, on their guard. "Who ever is there! Come out, we know you are here!"

Two figures appear from the shadows, one a woman with long black hair and a red visor and the other a man in a black cape and a skull mask. "Oh? Detected so quickly , how disappointing. I will take note of their ability to sense us." the lady spoke with a small giggle following. "This is no time for jokes.. Satya.." her companion growls in a husky, deep voice. The blues keep on their guard getting their weapons ready if they need to be used. "Who are you people?" Lena yelled over , her hands on her pulse pistols. The two mystery people laughed quietly, looking from one another too the blue bloods.

"I am Symmetra and this handsome man is The Reaper, we are part of the rebellion and your worst nightmare.

TOO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind howls through the building, well what was left of it anyways. A soft beam of moonlight hits the center of the ruin lighting up the scene nicely.

Symmetra runs a hand through her raven hair ,a grin lingering on her face. "So you are the almighty blue squadron we have been hearing oh so much about, hm? How dull i thought you would be more intimidating if i am honest with you all." she purrs, walking towards them. Reyes rolls his eyes behind his mask but lets the Indian have her fun. Satya reaches the group of blue bloods and Genji growls "You need to stay back. Do not take another step." the leader eyes her up continuing "i am gonna ask you one time, why did you do this?" the Japanese hissed lowly.

Symmetra laughs.

"Are you hearing these Gabriel? The blue thinks it was us, amusing." she claps her hands. "Well darling it was not necessarily us, however our leader is responsible for this little explosion here." the Indian smiles at Genji. "As to why we did this? I am not allowed to answer that one deary. But~" she takes a few steps "you." she points at Tracer. "If you beat me in a fight i shall tell you anything you wish to know."

The group looks at the English, Lena was confused why her? She wasn't known for backing down from a challenge especially from a red blood like Symmetra. "Alright love, i will take you on. But don't think you'll win." Tracer winks, her pistols in hand and ready. "Lena you do not have to!" Genji calls over, not wanting anyone else hurt. "Trust me dears, i can take her." Symmetra turns to her companion, making a chair of red light. "Take a seat Reyes, i will be done soon. Then you can buy me a drink~" the Indian purrs as the masked man took a seat.

The two females walk into the center eyeing each other up head to toe. Symmetra clicks her fingers a box of light forming around the two of them. "We do not want anyone interfering now do we?". Oxton looks around at the red light surrounding them. "Let us begin."

Tracer sprung to her feet showering her opponent in bullets before blinking to the side, running around Symmetra at a high speeds continuing to spray the small blue pellets. The Indian clicked her fingers and a small diamond of light appears in front of both of her hands, she uses them to skillfully deflect the bullets back at their sender. Lena dodged all the bullets barely before spraying a few more to keep Satya busy while she came up with a plan. Vaswani was not stupid however so she just moves aside the bullets' path before running at the English with a surprising amount of speed, it took Lena off guard. Oxton skids to the side avoiding a ball of light from the indian slowly coming to a halt. Symmetra creates small , thin blades out of red energy throwing them with computer like accuracy at her opponent. Lena is barely able to dodge, some of the energy daggers gently scraping at her pale flesh drawing the blue fluid from her body called blood. The English lets loose a small groan of pain, clenching her arm with her hand trying to numb the stinging sensation within. "Not too bad , good thing you are not too weak it would be a waste of my valuable time." Satya laughs to herself, causing a slight anger in Tracer. The brunette suddenly blinks in a zig zag like pattern towards the chuckling red blood, sending a few kicks her way. Symmetra deflects the first two with her light energy, catching the third by the ankle and tossing Tracer to the wall of the boxed area. Oxton spits up some blood due to the impact taken by her back upon hitting the strangely solid wall. It had become clear to the Briton that Symmetra was going to be a challenge and the Indian knew that all the same, she had never seen a Red as strong and healthy as Vaswani before. Reds were usually bare boned and dirty due to their animalistic lifestyles, always being on the run had that effect on people. But the two Red bloods opposing them were the complete opposite of this however, they seemed polished and well kept like they had been nurtured and protected by some powerful force. Which made Lena think who the rebels leader could possibly be? The English soon snapped out of thought feeling a sharp pain in her thigh, it was Symmetra. The Indian was stabbing her thigh with one of her blades, it hurt. "Your blood is so pretty~ i am jealous of the azure shade that it runs." the blade suddenly grew in size drastically causing Tracer to scream in pain as it dug into her flesh. "Y-You people… are a-animals!" the Briton managed to spit between groans of pain, her eyes tearing up slightly at the feeling.

Lena's teammates were desperately trying to find their way inside, wanting the help the brunette out and save her from further harm. But they couldn't find a way of removing the box surrounding the fighting duo. A certain someone in the team was not all too happy seeing her team shout out in agony, the French hooked up to higher ground lining up her shot with the corner of the box. Widow fires. The box shatters into a million pieces of diverts Satya's attention from the English she was currently injuring.

"Rendez-vous avec la mort."

she whispers before sniping the Indian in the hand holding the blade within Tracer's skin. The brunette took the distraction to her advantage picking up her guns and reloads, about to fire. Reyes suddenly decides to interrupt, walking in front of Lena's line of fire to speak with Satya who was currently yelping in pain. "Let us leave Vaswani… we did what we came to do.. The Queen needs us back..". The Indian growled , shouting over at the blues. "You filthy animals! We will kill you all, just you wait. The Queen will get you, all of you!" she snarls as herself and The Reaper vanish leaving a small white card behind with red writing on it.

Genji picks up the small card in his hand and reads its contents aloud for everyone to hear.

"The Queen.. . . Pharah?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED .. . . . .**_


End file.
